His Eternal Secret
by Tears of the Moon 17
Summary: The team knew nothing about Robin but they respected his privacy. But when Robin suddenly goes solo after a mysterious mission and Roy kills himself or so they think ... , they think otherwise. Now it was a time for answers. If only they knew what they were getting into ... Rate because I'm paranoid.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer- I don't own Young Justice.

Here I am again with a new fanfic. I am on fire! Anyway, I hope you enjoy this prologue and stop by my other YJ fanfics! ^-^ Oh and be sure to read the A/N at the bottom! I rate this "T" for just in case!

Note- This is a PROLOGUE so it'll be short.

**Prologue**

_They KNEW that Robin was an ordinary human._

_. . . . No, they hadn't checked if he had powers or was an alien._

_But they never asked, now did they?_

_No, he doesn't have powers. They would know . . ._

_Would they really?_

_They barely know him at all. All they can tell you is that his hair is black, he's short and that him and Batman seem to be more than hero and sidekick._

_Yes, they wondered about if Batman was Robin's dad or not but then again, it wasn't their business. So they left it alone, controlling their curiousity._

_But now they couldn't do that anymore._

_Not after what was suppose to be an easy mission that turned out to be the key to the door that was between them and Robin._

_Not after they've found out that Robin's hiding more than his secret identity._

_WAY MORE._

_Now they wanted answers._

_They were sick of being stuck in the dark._

_They wanted to know everything about Robin._

_Everything._

_If only they knew that what Robin was hiding, was better left alone._

_Because what he was hiding, would set them on a path littered with lies and betrayel . . . _

_But of course, they didn't know that._

_And they would regret it for the rest of their lives._

**A/N-** I want seven reviews and then I'll update. ^-^ So how was that? Did it make you want more? I hope so! . . . Sorry if you hate me for all these short prologues. They're sorta my thing. :)


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- . . . . Really? The word "disclaimer" means NOTHING to you?

Okay, someone mentioned that this sounds like my other YJ fanfic "Running From the Past" and I'm here to set the record straight. It is NOTHING like that fanfic. *evil smirk* You guys never saw this coming. ^-^ Oh and I thought that I would tell you guys that the reason I've haven't updated my other fanfics is that I'm feeling the sting of writer's block. -_- But I working through it so don't worry! ^-^ I will NOT abandon my fanfics because that would be admitting defeat and I HATE doing that! (Yeah, I'm one of those people who flip the board when I lose . . . . What? I hate losing.) Anyway, I hope you all enjoy and don't hate me for actually sleeping and working through the writer's block instead of updating horrible chapters . . . Please review after reading!

Note- . . . I love cliffhangers. I'm not kidding.

**Chapter 1**

The Young Justice weren't sure of what had just happened.

They had been staking out a warehouse when a group of strange people slipped into it.

That's when the screaming started.

They had jumped into action and leaped into the warehouse only to find no one there.

Well, no one except a few bodies that had been the gang members they had been watching. The more they looked around the place, the more curious they got.

Who were those strange people? Why had they been here? And how did they get out of here without them knowing?

"Maybe they were ghosts out for revenge," Kid Flash joked as the team left after calling the police to get the bodies.

The team rolled their eyes at Kid Flash's lame joke. Really? Ghosts? Ha! As if.

"You seriously need to work on your jokes, Kid Dork," Artemis said as she climbed into the Bio-Ship.

"And you need to work getting people's names right," Kid Flash replied, sticking out his tongue at her as he sat down.

The rest of the team groaned as they heard another argument between Kid Flash and Artemis. Man, would they EVER be able to get along?

Aqualad sadly shook his head. "I think the world would explode before that would happen, my friends."

Superboy aimed a glare back at Kid Flash and Artemis. "I don't care. If they don't quit, I'm knocking them out."

M'gann sighed. Even though Superboy had softened up and had gotten used to his emotions, he still had a burst of anger from time to time. She just hoped that Kid Flash and Artemis quit arguing before that happened.

She turned his head to look at Aqualad. "So why couldn't Robin come?"

"Because Batman needed him for something in Gotham," Aqualad replied.

"Oh. I thought maybe he was sick or something. He didn't look too good when we saw him yesterday," M'gann said, seeing Mount Justice just a mile away.

Aqualad frowned at M'gann's words. She was right. Robin had looked a little pale. But this was Robin they were talking about. Robin didn't get sick. In fact, in the two years he had known Robin, he had never saw him get sick. Never. Aqualad shook his head. That was normal. Robin was just one of those people who didn't get sick.

Oh, Aqualad, if only you knew.

**_An Hour Later, Robin's POV_**

Robin couldn't believe what Batman had told him.

He just couldn't.

Even after changing his name from time to time and covering his tracks, they still had managed to find him.

Robin could barely stop himself from punching a hole in the wall beside him. He had been so careful! He had made sure that to go places that they wouldn't be caught dead at. He made sure to leave no traces of his existence ANYWHERE.

Yet they had found him.

And they wanted what he had taken from them back.

Robin groaned.

He was so screwed.

So VERY screwed.

**A/N- **I kept my promise. ^-^ So how was it? Please review! Sorry that it's short. I only had an hour to write this.


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer- . . . . I don't own YJ . . . T^T

Here's another chapter to "His Eternal Secret"! Hope you read, enjoy and review! Oh and be sure to thank masg for telling me that I had this story under Spanish. I can't believe I did that.

Note- My chapters will vary from 500 words to 1000 words. Their lengths is just a matter of where the cliffhanger is. :)

**Chapter 2**

Batman glanced out of the corner of his eye at Robin who was sitting next to him in the Bat-Mobile. Robin turned his head to look at Batman.

"You know what I have to do," Robin said, his eyes sad.

Batman sighed. "I know. I just wish that there was another way."

Robin nodded. "I do too. But if I don't, they'll come after everyone that's connected to me."

Batman's heart tightened. "But we don't know for sure that they're here. So you don't have to do that."

"Yeah, you're right. But the moment there's sign of them, I'll have to do it. You know I will Bruce," Robin said, his eyes stinging.

Batman ruffled Robin's hair. "Okay, Robin. But that's only if there's a sign of them and as far as we know, they haven't found you yet. So I guess you're stuck with me for a little longer."

Robin smiled. "I guess I am."

**_At Mount Justice, Robin's POV_**

Robin's eyes widened under his mask when he heard the team's story.

They were here.

They had finally found him.

Robin silently cursed. He KNEW that they would come and ruin everything. HE KNEW IT! But he had finally found a place where he could belong for the first time in so many years. So, too happy to leave, he settled down and forgot that no matter what, he HAD to keep moving.

He had forgotten that so many people had died already.

Like the Graysons.

Robin stopped that train of thought. He couldn't think about the past right now. He had to worry about these mysterious strangers right now.

" . . . So who were those people?" Aqualad asked, noting the look on Robin's face.

Batman turned his head to look at Aqualad. "That is none of your concern."

Aqualad frowned but didn't say anything. He wouldn't be able to argue with Batman. It would just get him in trouble. So he led his team to the living room to grab their stuff for their showers.

Robin watched Aqualad and team left. When he turned to look at Batman, his smile was wiped from his face.

"Batman, I'm going to have to do it. We now know for sure that they're here now. I have no choice . . . " Robin sadly said.

Batman nodded sadly. "I know."

Taking Robin's hand in his own to comfort the boy, Batman and Robin left Mount Justice without knowing that Superboy had heard every word.

**A/N-** How was that? Are you dying for more? I hope so! Please review!


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer- That's it! I'm sending Batman and Robin after you! Oh wait, I can't do that. Why? BECAUSE I DON'T OWN YJ!

I don't know if you guys have noticed but my titles are hints. Just thought I'd tell you that. :) Please enjoy and review!

Note- I wanted to do something different for this chapter. I hope you guys aren't disappointed . . .

**Chapter 3**

**_With Batman (Bruce) And Robin (Dick)_**

Dick could hardly hold back his tears as he grabbed his small backpack and walked down the stairs of his home. No, this was no longer his home. He no longer lived here and in a matter of hours, the world would think that Dick Grayson was dead.

Thus, Robin would scatter to the four winds, leaving nothing but a mysterious disappearance to remember him by.

Bruce met him at the bottom of the stairs, sadness etched on his face. They said nothing as they hugged each other tightly for the last time.

Yes, for the last time.

For Bruce would never remember him.

Closing his eyes, Dick started to concentrate on Bruce's memories and was about to erase the parts where Dick was concerned when Bruce spoke.

"Don't Dick. You're my son and doesn't a father have the right to remember his own son?"

Dick smiled sadly as he slowly withdrew from Bruce's arms. "Those memories are only going to make it harder for you."

Bruce shook his head. "No, it's not. Besides, if you erased yourself from my memories, you would have to do that to every hero in the Justice League and Young Justice."

"I guess you're right," Dick softly chuckled, adjusting his backpack.

Bruce snorted. "Of course I'm right."

"Keep telling yourself that old man," Dick told Bruce as he moved to hug Alfred.

Alfred chuckled. "Master Dick, if anyone should be called that, it's you."

Robin rolled his eyes. "I'll miss you too, Alfred."

Withdrawing from Alfred, Dick made his way to the double doors and pulled one open.

Without turning his head, he loudly whispered, "I'll never forget you guys. Never."

Bruce smiled as so did Alfred. "Alfred and I won't forget you either, Dick. Not ever."

Sensing their smiles, a tear silently rolled down Dick's cheek and splashed as it hit the marble floor. As he closed the door behind him, he felt his heart break and ache as he walked to his motorcycle. Hopping on his only reminder of his life with Bruce, Dick started the motorcycle and drove to the edge of Gotham. He then stopped to watch the last sunset he would ever see in Gotham. His heart ached again.

No, he didn't want to leave. He didn't.

But he had to.

And he had to fake his death as well.

Now wouldn't that be fun?

**_With Young Justice On the Same Day_**

"So we're clear on what we're going to do?" Aqualad asked his team, his hands folded under his chin.

They nodded. Yes, they were. They knew the plan. It was quite simple really. All they had to do was question Robin on what Batman and him had been talking about. Easy right? Not really but they were going to do it anyway. They were sick of him not confiding in them when something was bothering him. And what Batman and Robin had said sounded serious. They just couldn't leave it alone.

They just couldn't.

Aqualad nodded. "Good. We ask him tomorrow."

If they knew that they wouldn't be able to.

But they didn't.

But hey, ignorance is bliss right?

**A/N-** How was that? I hope that the moment between Bruce, Dick and Alfred was touching and sad . . . I hope. Anyway, please review! The more reviews I get, the more I'm inspired to write faster! BTW- Got any ideas on why Robin has to do this? I know of course but I want to hear your theories. This was published on 1-28-12 with the length of 706 words.


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer- Aww, come on! Even BATMAN doesn't make me say it!

I just love how you guys guessed scientists and gangsters for the people who are chasing Robin. *sigh* Okay, seriously? I've already done that for "Running From the Past" and (kind of) for "Shadows of the Past". But I'm not telling you guys anything yet. Well, I guess I can tell you ONE more thing . . . Look at the genres I have this fanfic under. Oh and sorry if you're upset that you didn't get to see Young Justice talk about what Superboy heard. I usually do that with my YJ fanfics but this time I wanted to do something different so it wouldn't be SO predictable . . . -_- And not to mention that I knew that you guys would want to see the sad scene of Dick leaving Wayne Manor. :) I won't lie; I had SO much fun writing that scene! *cough* Okay, enough with my rambling. On with the newest chapter!

Note 1- PLEASE REVIEW! .

Note 2- _Italics_ in this fanfic are thoughts. Example: _I really want some reviews, _Tears of the Moon 17 thought to herself.

Question- It is "Zeta-Tubes" right? Or do they call them something else in Young Justice?

**Chapter 4**

"WHAT?" Kid Flash yelled, disbelief coating his tone.

"Robin is gone," Batman repeated, annoyed that he had to repeat himself.

"But he would have-" Kid Flash started to yell but stopped when he recieved a Bat-Glare.

"He. Is. Gone," Batman repeated again slowly, clipping each word.

Kid Flash opened his mouth to argue but stopped when Aqualad placed his hand on his shoulder, slightly shaking his head. Artemis, on the other hand, wasn't going to let it go.

"Don't we get to know why he suddenly decided to leave? Or where?" she asked, her arms crossed over her chest.

Batman gave her a blank stare and then turned, moving to leave Mount Justice. Superboy had been silent while Batman had talked but something had dawned on him.

"Does this have anything to do with those strangers that we mentioned?"

Superboy's words caused Batman's heart to nearly skip a beat. _Yes, it does,_ Batman thought to himself. Saying nothing, Batman continued as if he hadn't heard Superboy speak. He had to keep going because if he didn't, he would then be required to answer.

And if he answered, it would be putting a giant neon sign above their heads saying "Come kill me!".

Not to mention that Dick had told him to not tell his friends anything, to let them think that he had left. It would be better this way, Dick had said. If they thought it was his choice, they would accept it and move on.

Batman mentally sighed, thinking of what he had to tell the Justice League. Now that he had told Young Justice, he had to tell them before Kid Flash went telling them everything and made him look like he was hiding the fact that Robin was gone.

Gone.

That word almost made Batman pause in front of the Zeta-Tubes. His son was gone, never able to return because he feared that he would put Batman in danger. That thought nearly made Batman chuckle out loud. Put THE BATMAN in DANGER? That was what he lived for! At least, that's what he had lived for before Dick had come into his life.

Now THAT was an interesting story indeed.

**_Back With Young Justice_**

Hearing Batman's departure, they sat on the couches and chairs amoungst themselves.

"Okay, I can't be the only one who thinks that the fact that Robin left is bogus," Kid Flash said, glancing at his teammates' faces.

"I can't believe I'm actually saying this but I agree with the red-head this time. The fact that Robin left isn't believable," Artemis said, sharpening one of her arrows.

Aqualad sighed. "But Batman said-"

Kid Flash interrupted him. "Yes, we all know that Batman said that Robin went solo but I don't buy it. If he really had, he would have told us or at least me."

M'gann nodded. "I agree with Kid Flash. Robin isn't the type to up and leave without telling us, his friends."

"Well, M'gann, do we really know that Robin is like that? I mean we don't even know what his favorite color is or the color of his eyes!" Artemis said, slightly frowning.

The team fell into an uncomfortable silence, thinking about what Artemis had said. She was right. They really didn't know him at all.

That's what really struck a cord with them.

He was their friend yet they knew NOTHING about him?

WOW.

Isn't that more of a . . . "I'm your teammate, nothing more" relationship, not a friendship?

. . . Yes.

. . . And no.

He had saved their necks more times than they could count! He had joked with them and messed around with Kid Flash, acting like a little kid. He had bandaged their wounds properly when they couldn't. He had cracked humorous jokes when they had been fighting for their lives and made them chuckle when they were down.

. . . But no matter how friendly he was or how childish, he always seemed to have this barrier.

He wouldn't hug them or let them ruffle his hair. He wouldn't talk about himself at all. Honestly, they had no idea if his parents were married or divorced, dead or alive. They weren't even sure if black was his real hair color!

They knew nothing.

All because of his barrier.

" . . . I'm not sure if this means anything but when I mentioned those strangers, Batman's heart nearly skipped a beat," Superman said, unsure if what he had noticed would help.

Their heads snapping to look at Superboy, he assumed that once again, he had underestimated his information.

"OF COURSE THAT MEANS SOMETHING!" Kid Flash yelled, forgetting about Superboy's hearing.

Superboy resisted the urge to cover his ears. His friends really needed to stop yelling. It was killing his ears.

Sensing Superboy's pain, M'gann shushed them. "Superboy has sensitive hearing so don't yell."

Kid Flash sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck. "Sorry. I forgot."

"That's not all you forget," Artemis muttered under her breath but just loud enough for Kid Flash to hear.

"Oh really huh? Well, trust me when I say that there's some things that I DON'T forget!" Kid Flash said, sticking out his tongue at her.

Hearing another argument starting between Artemis and Kid Flash with M'gann and Superboy trying to get them to stop, Aqualad turned on the TV. He might as well as watch some Animal Planet while he waited for Artemis or Kid Flash to have to go to the bathroom, ending their fight.

But Aqualad would never get to wait that long.

Because of what he heard on the news for Gotham.

"Today a young man died in a fire. This tragic boy was Dick Grayson, adopted son of Bruce Wayne."

**A/N-** This was 1,348 words! Wow, I didn't even mean for it to be this long . . . Oh well. You guys deserve it. Anyway, I'm here to make a deal. If I get 15 reviews by 7 AM on 1-30-12, I'll update again instead of updating in like two or three days. :) But ONLY if I get 15 reviews! Have fun! (Please review! I just wrote you guys a long chapter! I think that I deserve it.) This was published on 1-29-12.


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer- . . . . What? But Robin told me-! That little . . .

Okay, I'm just going to remind you guys what Dick had almost done in chapter 3. He almost ERASED Bruce's memory of Dick. Yeah, you heard me right. Just thought I'd remind you guys.

Note- This is the same day that Young Justice found out that Robin "left". (They found out at night because that's when they do their missions . . . Most of them anyway.)

Note 2- I don't think brain-wash is one word so there's a "-" in between "brain" and "wash". (If I'm wrong . . . sorry.)

Note 3- Just thought I would tell you that I've offered my beta services. ^-^ That way if anyone needs help, I'm here.

**Chapter 5**

Aqualad sighed and changed the channel. Those kind of things happened in Gotham all the time. Noting that Artemis and Kid Flash were still fighting, he got comfortable in the fluffy couch and kept flipping the channels. But he couldn't get the reporter's voice out of his mind. Sighing again, he settled for watching America's history on the history channel.

_That boy has nothing to do with me,_ he told himself.

_Absolutely nothing . . ._

Oh, Aqualad, if only you knew.

**_With Robin (Dick)_**

It had been almost too easy to fake his death.

Almost.

First of all, he had to set a building on fire. That's always fun, right?

WRONG.

. . . . Okay, maybe he had a little fun doing that but only a little.

Then after that, he had waited till the firefighters were in the burning building and then brain-washed them, making them believe that they had carried out a dead body. It was night so his powers had been stronger which had made it almost too easy to brain-wash the reporters and police to believe that he was dead.

Now all he had to do was wait for Bruce to arrange his private funeral.

Then he would watch from a distance.

Yep; a dead guy attending his own funeral. Funny, right?

OF COURSE!

But not to Dick.

Because he had done this so many times already.

So many times.

Sighing, he jumped from rooftop to rooftop, enjoying the wind blowing through his hair. It felt so good to just feel and enjoy the fact that he COULD.

Being unable to for so long had taught him that.

**_With Roy (Red Arrow)_**

He had been eating when he flipped the channel and a reporter was talking about Dick Grayson's death popped up. Sighing, he picked up his cell phone and dialed Dick's number.

" . . . Dick? Yeah, this is me. I take it that it's time now? . . . Got it. Yeah, I'll see you soon."

Snapping his phone close, Roy stood up and stretched. Yawning, he went to his room and started packing some clothes into a small backpack. A few minutes later, all his clothes were packed and ready for him to take.

Rubbing the back of his neck, Roy said thoughtfully, "I wonder how I should fake my death this time . . ."

**A/N-** Yeah, you guys finally get a YJ fanfic from me that has Roy in it. :) Anyway, I know you guys must be DYING from all the mystery in this and I have to say, it's making me happy! XD Don't worry though. You guys will get some answers soon . . . ^-^ Please review! Or I'll drop this fanfic like a freaking bomb! ( . . . I'm kidding.) This was published on 1-30-12 with the length of 663 words. And yes, I'm working on the newest chapter for "Running From the Past" right now.


	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimer- . . . Really? Do I look like I own YJ?

Someone guessed aliens but that's not the correct answer. That's a good idea though . . . Nah, I don't think I could write a YJ fanfic where aliens are after Robin. I like messing with Robin's past more. :) . . . Well, "Turning Back the Hands of Time" is the exception. Do you guys know that even though I'll mark my completed fanfics "completed", people still click on "story alert"? I don't get why though. But it made me chuckle. It's like their way of telling me "WRITE MORE!" . . . -_- . . . I'm human, you know that right? And what do humans have to do? . . . Yes, they have to sleep! (And go to school . . . ) Anyway, on with the story! Please read and review!

Note 1- You guys get to know what Dick and Roy are hiding in a few chapters. :)

Note 2- I'll be calling Roy Red Arrow, not Speedy.

Note 3- I have no knowledge of how Roy came to be with Green Arrow so I've messed with that.

Note 4- I don't know what Green Arrow's personality is originally so I've messed with that too. Sorry if that upsets you.

Note 5- My Roy has a motorcycle. :p . . . And he's not so much of a . . . Is there a word for what he's like?

**Chapter 6**

Roy wasn't too happy with the way he had to fake his death because seriously, this was NOT how he wanted Roy Harper to go down in history.

He committed suicide, having jumped off a tall building.

. . . What? He couldn't think of anything else.

Sighing, he finished brain-washing the reporters and the police then he hopped onto his motorcycle. Now he had to meet up with Dick to see where they would go from there. Well, to see where they would go AFTER they attended their own funerals. Roy still found it hilarious to watch his funeral but Dick did not. But Roy understood; Dick had done this countless times already.

Just as Roy would too as the endless years continued.

Roy shrugged off the hint of sadness that twinged his heart as he told thought about Green Arrow. He would have to say good bye. But Roy didn't want to. He wanted to stay here with Green Arrow and actually have somewhere to belong. He wanted to pretend that he wouldn't have to eventually have to watch Green Arrow and his friends die as he goes on, living endlessly.

And most of all, he didn't want to have Green Arrow live alone in that giant mansion of his all alone with no one to keep him company.

That's why he wasn't going to let Green Arrow remember him at all.

_It's for the best, _Roy thought to himself as he pulled up in front of his home that was no longer his and got off his motorcycle.

But not matter how much he told himself that, it didn't make him feel any better.

Not at all.

**_With Young Justice_**

Artemis and Kid Flash had FINALLY stopped arguing due to the fact that they were getting bored with the argument.

Aqualad shook his head as he changed the channel. Those two were unbelievable! Aqualad opened his mouth to say something on the subject when a reporter on the TV said something that made his blood run cold.

"Tragically, a young man died today from jumping off a building. It appears that the man, Roy Harper, had committed suicide . . ."

Aqualad muted the TV, unable to listen to the rest of the reporter's sentence. _Roy . . . is dead?_ Aqualad thought as he stared at the TV, unable to process what he had just heard.

"Yo, Aqualad. What's wrong?" Kid Flash asked, sinking into the couch next to him.

Aqualad licked his lips. "Roy . . . is dead."

"What? That's not possible. That's like saying-" Kid Flash started to say jokingly but was interrupted by Aqualad.

"No, Kid Flash. Roy, our friend, is DEAD . . . According to the news, he committed suicide . . ." Aqualad trailed off, the words dying in his throat.

Kid Flash's smile fell from his face. "No way . . . This can't be happening!"

Aqualad smiled sadly. "Oh but it is my friend."

**_With the Justice League_**

The original four (not including Batman) had been shocked when Batman told them about Robin.

Well, the original three had been shocked.

Green Arrow hadn't been shocked; he knew what was going on.

But he still had to act it seeing as Superman, Flash and Black Canary didn't know about why Robin had to leave.

_I wonder when Roy's going to leave, _Green Arrow thought to himself as he flipped through the channels of the TV in the Justice League's living room. Seeing as there wasn't anything on, Green Arrow settled on the news and got comfortable as he listened to the reporter.

" . . . the man, Roy Harper, had committed suicide . . ."

Those words made Green Arrow smile sadly. "I guess it's time for you and Robin to go, isn't Roy?"

**A/N-** You must be so confused but don't worry. Everything will be explained in time. Please review! This was 955 words and publish on 1-31-12. I had so much fun writing Roy's part! XD


	8. Chapter 7

Disclaimer- I don't own YJ. *evil smirk* But I will soon . . .

Note- I'm not explaining how Green Arrow leaves the Watch-Tower because I have no idea how they get up there and down. -_- I even googled it but no one would tell me! So I'm describing it as "leaving the Watch-Tower".

Note 2- I've messed with some of their personalities to fit my own purposes. :)

Note 3- Green Arrow's name is Oliver Queen.

**Chapter 7**

When they heard Green Arrow leave the Watch-Tower, Superman, Flash and Black Canary went into the living room and sank into the couch.

"What-" Superman started.

"Did that-" Flash continued.

"Mean?" Black Canary finished, staring at the blank television.

Superman shrugged. "I'm staying out of it. It's not my business."

Flash smirked. "What's wrong, Superman? Scared?"

"No!" Superman said quickly, glaring at Flash.

"Then why are you staying out of it? It obviously has something to do with Robin who just happened to have left today. Don't you find that odd?" Flash asked his two teammates, sitting back into the couch.

Superman frowned. "Yeah . . . But still-"

"Superman, aren't you tired of Batman always leaving us out of the loop? Are you the least bit curious about what's going on?" Black Canary interrupted, locking her eyes with Superman's.

Superman stared at Black Canary. " . . . I guess . . . But we won't invade Batman's privacy."

Black Canary and Flash nodded. They could deal with that.

. . . Yeah right.

"So," Black Canary started, "anyone got any theories?"

**_With Green Arrow and Roy_**

"Roy, even though these memories will put me in danger, I WANT to remember," Green Arrow told Roy who was groaned.

"Queen, you don't understand! I DON'T want to you to remember! Honestly, I don't want to either!" Roy yelled, locking his gaze with Green Arrow's.

Green Arrow smiled softly. "Want to tell me the truth, Roy? Or am I going to have to wait till I'm on my deathbed?"

Roy scoffed and headed for the front door, intending on not answering Green Arrow's question. But when he thought about waiting till Green Arrow was on his deathbed, it stopped him.

" . . . I don't want you to die, Oliver . . . That's why . . ."

Green Arrow chuckled. "Well, how can I protect myself if I don't remember what I'm protecting myself from?"

Roy gave a small chuckle. "I guess you're right . . ."

And with those words lingering in the air, Roy gave Green Arrow a quick hug and ran out the door.

But before he ran out the door, he said, "Happy now, old man? I gave you a freaking hug. But if you want another one, you're going to have to grow to be even older!"

Green Arrow flushed red and yelled to the empty air, "I AM NOT OLD!"

**A/N-** ^-^ Aren't you glad I decided to update twice in the same day? The length of this chapter is 553 words and was published on 1-31-12.


	9. Chapter 8

Disclaimer- . . . I wonder if the Joker would be willing to steal YJ for me . . .

Thank you, Lily, for telling me how the superheros leave the Watch-Tower! ^-^ This is my THIRD time updating today. Kennymccormic asked if I would update again and I thought "Why not?". But don't be surprised if I don't update tomorrow. BTW- I love that I have like 48 reviews with only eight chapters! XD

kennymccormic- What do you mean "Now what happened before this"?

Question- Do you guys think I'm describing things enough?

**Chapter 8**

"Okay, let me get this straight. ROY committed SUICIDE?" Artemis said, disbelief coating her words.

Kid Flash and Aqualad nodded, sadness etched on their faces.

Artemis scoffed and folded her arms. "I'm not buying it. It's not like him and not to mention the fact that Robin just HAPPENED to leave today. Coincidence? I don't think so!"

The rest of the team shifted uncomfortably, the seed of doubt that Artemis planted starting to grow.

She was right. It was strange that the same day the Robin went "solo", Roy committed suicide. The few puzzle pieces that they had been given didn't fit with the rest of the pieces. The new pieces were differently shaped, hinting at a story that was hidden behind what they had been told.

" . . . Artemis is right. I say that we go see Green Arrow about Roy's death," Aqualad proposed, standing up.

"I'm in," Kid Flash replied, vibrating with anticipation.

M'gann flashed a small smile. "If it means we'll get our friends back, I'll go."

Superboy only nodded, saying nothing.

"Then let's go," Aqualad said, leading his team to the Bio-Ship.

**_With Superman, Black Canary and Flash_**

"Okay, that's it! None of this makes any sense!" Black Canary cried out, pulling at her hair.

Flash held up his hand. "I second that statement."

" . . . Why don't we just ask Green Arrow?" Superman asked, seeing that as the simplest solution.

Black Canary stared at Superman blankly. "Why didn't I think of that? Oh, wait. I remember now. BECAUSE HE DOESN'T KNOW THAT WE HEARD HIM TALKING TO HIMSELF!"

Superman resisted the temptation of covering his ears. "But he doesn't have to know that we heard him. We can say that we're there to support him."

Black Canary blinked. " . . . That's actually not a bad idea. What do you say Flash?"

Flash laughed. "I say that we should seriously get a reality check since apparently, Superman came up with a good plan for once!"

"Flash," Black Canary groaned, ready to rip his tongue out.

"Yep, I'm all for it," Flash replied, slightly vibrating.

"Then it's settled. We're going to Green Arrow's to get some answers . . . Without actually asking our questions," Black Canary said, getting off the couch.

Flash rolled his eyes. "Yeah, now isn't that going to be easy?"

**A/N**- ^-^ I did it. I updated three times in one day. Now PLEASE REVIEW! This was published on 1-31-12 with the length of 556 words.


	10. Chapter 9

Disclaimer- . . . The Joker said that he had better things to do . . .

This site hates me. I'm not kidding! I had to upload chapter 21 of "Running From the Past" like a MILLION times before it would let people read it! Now it's doing that with this fanfic. -_- Does anyone know how to contact these people so I have someone to yell at?

Note- Green Arrow (Oliver Queen) knows Batman's secret identity.

**Chapter 9**

Oliver Queen felt like his house had been invaded.

Why?

Because Superman, Black Canary, Flash, Aqualad, M'gann, Superboy, Kid Flash and Artemis were sitting in his living room, obviously here for something. Oliver wasn't stupid though. He knew that it had something to do with Robin and Roy.

_Oh, why did they have to come to me?_ he thought to himself, itching to grab his cell phone to call Bruce. _Why couldn't they have gone to Batman? _

But they hadn't.

They had come to him.

Now he had two options.

He could lie and pretend to be a grieving parent.

Or.

He could come clean.

. . . He didn't like his options.

Not.

At.

All.

Either way, he would be betraying his friends. If he lied, he'd be betraying their trust. But if he came clean, he would betraying BATMAN'S, Robin's and Roys' trust. _I'm screwed either way, _Oliver groaned to himself.

**_ With Bruce_**

Bruce hated arranging funerals.

He hated how funerals reminded him of everything he had lost.

Innocence.

Love.

Joy.

Laughter.

Home.

Dick.

But that was silly, right? He hadn't lost Dick because Dick was still alive and well. He just wasn't with Bruce anymore.

That didn't make this any easier.

He still had to pretend to be a grieving parent that was being consumed by the lost of their child. He now had to pretend that Dick was gone, taken by death's cruel hand. He now had to deal with the emptiness of his home, Dick's childish laughter no longer echoing down the dark halls.

_Maybe Dick had been right,_ Bruce thought.

But then remembering how much the little acrobat had changed him for the better, Bruce thought again.

_No, Dick was wrong. The memories are making this bareable, _Bruce thought, his heart aching at the long years ahead of him without Dick. But he would do it. He would because he knew that someday, Dick would come back to watch him die.

Bruce wasn't sure if that made him feel better or worse.

It was a bittersweet thought but Bruce savored it anyway.

Even though he knew that after his death, Dick would left to wonder the world with only Roy by his lonely side.

Clearing his throat, Bruce shut his book close and put it away.

He had to talk to Oliver. If Bruce, the guy who was rock solid, was feeling sad about Dick, there was no telling how Oliver was feeling.

_I hope he has doesn't anyone over, _Bruce thought as he grabbed the doorknob. _Because no one knows that we know each other as Oliver and Bruce._

**A/N- **I loved writing Batman's part! So, did you like it? Please review! This was published on 2-1-12 with the length of 633 words.


	11. Chapter 10

Disclaimer- . . . Why must you keep reminding me? Do you get some kind of twisted enjoyment out of this? I don't own YJ!

Okay, someone mentioned that they didn't get the last two lines of the chapter before this. What it basically means is that no one knows that Oliver Queen and Bruce Wayne know each other. That's why it's going to cause chaos . . . *evil smirk*

Note- You guys' guesses are good. ^-^ But sadly, I can't tell you if you're right or not. If I do, you'll stop reading this fanfic and that will make me sad. :(

Note 2- When a word is italicized when someone is saying it, it means it's in a foreign word. Example- "I love the smell of that _hana_!" (Hana- Japanese for flower)

Question- Are you guys okay with Roy's personality in this fanfic?

Question 2- Why didn't you answer my question in the chapter before this?

**Chapter 10**

Roy had spotted Dick at the edge of Gotham where he was currently gazing up at the stars, his face sad. Roy frowned. He didn't like that expression on Dick's face because he wouldn't talk about why he was sad.

_Why is Dick so . . . secretive? I mean, I know that we've only know each other almost 83 years but to humans, that's a long time! Does he not trust me or something? _Roy thought as he pulled up next to Dick's motorcycle.

Dick turned his head and smiled softly. "I trust you, Roy. It's just better if you don't know."

Roy glared at Dick. "I hate it when you do that!"

"Then don't leave your mind open for me to peek on," Dick teased, causing Roy's glare to heighten.

"I don't have that kind of control yet," Roy muttered, standing at Dick's side.

Dick smirked but said nothing about what Roy had said. "So did you do it?"

Roy shrugged. "No. I didn't feel like it."

"In other words, Oliver talked you out of it," Dick said, slipping his signature sunglasses on.

Roy shot Dick a glare which Dick ignored, walking back to his motorcycle.

"So did you make sure that you left a barrier around Oliver's house?" Dick asked Roy as they both got on their motocycles.

Roy blinked. "I was suppose to put a barrier up?"

"Of course! Did you really think that they'll leave Oliver alone?" Dick asked Roy who was starting to look guilty.

" . . . No," Roy muttered, slipping his helment on.

Dick groaned. "Sometimes I wonder if your brain works. Anyway, now we have to go back to put up a barrier and then we'll be able to leave."

Roy shot Dick yet ANOTHER glare and followed Dick back to Oliver's home.

But they would be too late.

Way too late . . .

**_Mysterious POV_**

"So is it time, Master?"

"Yes . . . My son and his friend have left their human friends unprotected which enables us to gather some leverage."

"Leverage for what, Master?"

"For the pendant."

"The _Varcolac _Pendant, Master?"

"Yes."

"But, Master, he would rather die than-"

"Oh but he's already dead, now isn't he?"

"Yes, Master but are you sure that he will give it up?"

"Yes. He wouldn't want his precious human friends to die, now would he?"

"Of course, Master. Will you be going or are we sending the others?"

" . . . Send those pathetic beings. They can afford to die."

"As you wish, Master."

**A/N- **Short, I know but I wanted to get this published as soon as possible and I don't have a lot of time. Yes, I'm working on the newest chapter for "Running From the Past" and it'll be published sometime tonight. Please review! This was published on 2-3-12 with the length of 708 words.


	12. Chapter 11

Disclaimer- . . . What do you use as bribery for Poison Ivy? I don't know and since I don't know, it must mean that I DON'T OWN YJ!

Yes, I'm updating this fanfic again when I should be writing the newest chapter for my other fanfic. It's not my fault! Animecutie610 kept nagging me to update again. -_- I'm really rethinking about allowing you people to be able to PM me . . . Anyway, enjoy this chapter! ^-^

Note- I'M NOT UPDATING AGAIN TODAY! (I seriously have to update "Running From the Past"!)

Note 2- Bruce and Oliver call each other by their hero names, never by their given names.

Note 3- I don't think "body-slam" is one word so there's a " - " in between "body" and "slam".

**Chapter 11**

You wouldn't believe how wide Oliver's eyes got when he saw Bruce walk through his front doors.

_What is Batman doing here? _Oliver thought, panicking already.

"Green Arrow, I saw the news," Bruce said, not knowing that Superman, Black Canary, Flash and Young Justice were in a room to his right.

"Batman, you have to leave! Superman and them are-" Oliver started to say but was interrupted.

"Batman? THIS is Batman?" Flash asked, his eyes wide.

Oliver groaned as Bruce glared at him. "I tried to tell you, Batman but-"

"Green Arrow, you get a five second head start," Bruce said with anger coating his words, aware that they had an audience.

Oliver frowned. "Huh?"

"You get a five second head start," Bruce repeated, his hands in fists.

His face going white, Oliver slowly backed away from Bruce.

"Now, Batman, I think you're overreacting," he said, his voice shaking with fear.

Bruce's glare heightened. "Time's up."

But before Bruce could get his hands on Oliver, the front doors were knocked down.

**_Dick's POV_**

Dick was fighting for his life at the moment.

Well, not for his life. He was fighting for his friends' lives.

"Roy, I'm going to kill you when this is over!" Dick yelled as he ripped a throat out.

Roy snapped a neck as he replied, "You say that like I'm the reason why we're in this mess."

Dick body-slammed a werewolf, breaking the wolf's spine which rendered the wolf paralyzed. "You ARE the reason we're in this mess! If you had just put up the barrier BEFORE leaving then we'd-"

"Yeah, I know. Quit reminding me!" Roy yelled.

Too bad he hadn't noticed the werewolf behind him.

When the werewolf striked, it set Roy flying through the front doors of Oliver's home. Groaning, Roy quickly got up and dodged the werewolf's attack. Getting on the creature's back, Roy grabbed its neck and snapped it, instantly killing the werewolf.

"I HATE werewolves," Roy muttered as he turned and met wide eyes.

Freezing, Roy yelled at Dick. "I think we got a problem!"

Dick groaned as he killed the last werewolf. "What did you do now?"

"It's not my fault that Superman, Black Canary, Flash and Young Justice are here! Sheesh!" Roy shouted.

Dick froze at Roy's words. They were here? But why? _It doesn't matter now. What matters is how to deal with this, _he thought to himself, running through his options.

Dick was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't notice a werewolf slowly stirring . . .

**A/N-** Yeah, horrible fight scene. I know that already! Don't rub salt in my wound! Anyway, please review! This was published on 2-3-12 with the length of 656 words.


	13. Chapter 12

Disclaimer- . . . I'm going to send Robin after you. Oh wait, I can't do that. Why? Because OBVIOUSLY, I don't won YJ!

I should really be updating "Running From the Past" instead of this fanfic. *sigh* But since I've only gotten like two reviews on the newest chapter for it, it can wait. I've gotten 72 reviews in only eleven days for this fanfic! XD That makes me so happy! Please keep reviewing and enjoy!

Note- The werewolves can talk when they're in werewolf form.

**Chapter 12**

When the werewolf jumped into the air, aiming for Dick's spine, Dick spun around and grabbed it by the throat. Hanging the werewolf by its throat, Dick snarled.

"Why did you attack this place?"

The werewolf struggled against Dick's hold but could not get free. Dick squeezed his right hand, the pressure on the werewolf's neck causing it to whimper.

" . . . Because we were ordered to," the werewolf got out through his bruised throat.

Dick's eyes narrowed. "By who?"

" . . . Lucifer . . ."

Dick gritted his teeth. So he still hadn't given up, now had he? It would seem that Lucifer still wanted what he had taken from him. Maybe it was time that he sent Lucifer a message . . .

"You go tell Lucifer that if he wants to live the remainder of his undead life, he better leave me and my friends alone," Dick ordered the werewolf, letting the wolf crumble onto the grass.

"And if I don't?"

Dick smirked. "You don't want to know."

With fear in his eyes, the werewolf turned and fleed into the night, fading into the darkness.

Bruce, hearing the conversation, rushed outside and ran to Dick. "Dick! You're okay right? Nothing broken or sprained?"

"Of course I'm okay. I'm a vampire," Dick answered, rolling his eyes.

**_Mystery POV_**

"Master, the mission was . . . unsuccessful."

"I knew that those pathetic wolves couldn't do anything. Yet I let them out of the goodness of my heart."

"Yes, Master."

"I'm assuming that the only werewolf that survived has a message for me. What is it?"

"He says to leave him and his friends alone, Master."

"Ha! My son's sense of humor seems to have survived these five thousand years."

"Yes, Master."

"But a sense of humor won't keep me away from what is rightfully mine."

**A/N-** I know it's short and blah, blah, blah. Please review! This was published on 2-5-12.


	14. Chapter 13

Disclaimer- . . . Not for long . . . *evil laugh*

Sorry for not this week. I published another fanfic. *sigh* It's an Inuyasha fanfic so I probably won't get the seven reviews for the update so don't worry. Do you guys know that the sequel of "Deadly Blast From the Past" only needs two reviews for me to published the next chapter? *shrug* But I guess you guys don't really care. Anyway, on with this fanfic. Please review after reading! I would LOVE to have over a hundred reviews! XD

Note- . . . I'm tired . . .

Note 2- . . . Still tired . . .

Note 3- . . . =_= . . .

Note 4- . . . *snore* . . .

**Chapter 13**

"Wait . . . If that's Dick Grayson . . . and Batman is Bruce Wayne, does that mean that Dick Grayson is Robin? And isn't Dick Grayson suppose to be dead?" Kid Flash asked, confused beyond measure.

All eyes locked on Dick who sighed. "What else is going to go wrong today?"

Roy snorted. "There is nothing else to go wrong, Dick."

Oliver grimaced. "Sorry. That's my fault."

"You got that right," Bruce muttered, glaring at Oliver through narrowed eyes.

"Does anyone care to explain what the heck is going on?" Black Canary asked, her hands on her hips.

"He does!" Roy said, pointing at Dick.

"Roy, I'm going to kill you," Dick stated calmly, his gaze locked with Roy's.

"I'm not objecting that idea but I would rather know about what's going on," Artemis said, ignoring Roy's glare.

Dick's flickered to look at Artemis. "Trust me, you DON'T want to get involved. This has nothing to do with you."

Kid Flash and the others (excluding Bruce and Oliver) snorted.

"Do you really think that we're just going to let you walk out of here when you're obviously in trouble?" Kid Flash asked Dick, crossing his arms.

M'gann glanced at Dick. "You're our friend and friends stick together."

Dick's eyes hardened. "Yes and friends don't get other friends killed."

"What is that suppose to mean, Robin?" Aqualad asked, frowning slightly.

Dick lightly chuckled. "Wouldn't you like to know . . . "

"Robin, enough games. We want to know the truth. That's all we ask of you," Superman said, his words affecting Dick.

"Don't you guys know that ignorance is bliss?" Dick quietly asked, his eyes shadowed.

Flash snorted. "Obviously, this time ignorance will get us killed. But the truth will help us protect ourselves."

Dick closed his eyes for a moment, running Flash's words through his mind to find a way to counter them but found nothing. It would seem that Flash had actually spoke with wisdom.

Dick took a deep breath. "I guess it wouldn't hurt to explain a little bit . . . "

Roy smiled bitterly. He knew what Dick meant. He would explain a little bit and then would erase their memories, that being the only way to protect them.

Needless to say, Roy didn't envy what Dick would have to do.

**A/N-** Yeah, more of a filler chapter . . . This was published on 2-10-12 with the length of 558 words.


	15. Chapter 14

Disclaimer- I don't own Young Justice.

**Chapter 14**

"It all started five thousand years ago in a land far, far away-"

Kid Flash interrupted Dick. "Okay, are you explaining things to us or telling us a bed time story?"

Dick rolled his eyes. "I'm explaining things to you."

"Then why say it started five thousand years ago? You're only like twelve," Artemis commented from her spot on Oliver's couch.

Dick flashed a glare at Artemis. "I'm thirteen, not twelve!"

"Then why are you so short?" M'gann asked innocently, having no idea how much Dick hated when people mentioned his height.

Placing his hand on Dick's shoulder, Bruce stood up. "Enough. You asked for answers so let him speak."

"Wait a minute. I have a question," Black Canary spoke up, a slight frown on her face.

Bruce suppressed a sigh. " Yes?"

"If this truly start five thousand years ago, then why is Dick involved? He's only a child," Black Canary said, her frown deepening with confusion.

Dick smirked. "I just love how you guys forget that vampires live longer than humans."

"Then how old are you?" Black Canary asked, curious.

"I could ask you the same question but that would be rude, now wouldn't it?" Dick replied, his smirk now faded a little.

"Ah, come on Rob! Can't you just tell us already? I'm dying to know!" Kid Flash said, flashing his puppy eyes.

"Fine . . . I'm five thousand years old," Dick answered, clearly bored of this already.

Silence followed Dick's words, filling the empty space in Oliver giant living room. Mouths hung open, shocked beyond measure. Dick was five thousand years old? And yet he acted like a child . . .

"My mind set was a thirteen-year-old's when I was . . . changed so that's why I don't act like I'm ancient," Dick said, answering their unspoken question.

"You guys better get used to Dick peeking into your minds. He just LOVES to do that," Roy said, muttering the last part.

Superman frowned at Dick's words. "Wait. When you were changed? You weren't the first vampire?"

Everyone's (except Bruce, Oliver and Roy) heads snapped to look at Dick who had stiffened at the question.

"No . . . I wasn't," Dick answered, his smirk vanishing from his face.

"Then who was?" Aqualad asked.

Dick remained silent, his eyes locked on the window and the cities lights in the distance. He never wanted to speak of that man again. Not since the day that . . . monster had robbed him of his humanity, his heart . . .

And his family.

But his friends deserved an explanation before he wiped their memories of him and Roy . . . Yes, they at least deserved that. After all, they had made him feel human again and made him forget that he would have to leave them. Oh, that was wonderful times. Just like the times he had with Bruce and Alfred, making that dark home light again.

But now those times were only memories, memories that would eventually fade away into nothing but little fragments and pieces.

But those fragments and pieces would always stay with him, would always be a part of him.

And that was enough for him . . . No, that would never be enough for him but he would take what he could get.

Because that was all life had to offer him now seeing as it hated him for denying the law of all living things.

The law of death.

" . . . Lucifer."

**A/N- **Don't you love the cliffhanger? Please review! This was published on 2-13-12 with the length of 657 words.


	16. Chapter 15

Disclaimer- . . . I'm sick of admitting that I don't own my favorite cartoon . . . T-T

You guys can thank jazzmonkey for convincing me to update again.

**Chapter 15**

"Who?" Flash asked stupidly, causing everyone to groan.

"Lucifer," Dick repeated through gritted teeth. It pained him say that name, it leaving a bad taste in his mouth.

"Who's Luicfer?" Superboy asked, having no memory of his creators telling him about the guy.

"No one," Bruce answered, wrapping his left arm around Dick's shoulders for support. He knew who that monster was and what he had done to Dick.

"No one huh? Then why does he seem so important? The werewolf dude mentioned him," Kid Flash said, noting that the name seemed to bother Robin.

_Who the heck is this guy? And what's his relationship to Robin?_ Kid Flash thought, elbowing M'gann who was sitting to his right.

_What? _M'gann thought to Kid Flash.

_Set up the mind-link. If we're all talking about this situation, we're bound to figure out who this Lucifer guy is._

Nodding, M'gann set up the mind-link and asked the two questions that were bugging them.

_What is Robin not telling us? And how did he become a vampire?_

**_Mystery POV_**

Screams could be heard, a plea for mercy bouncing off the moldy, brick walls.

"Please have mercy! I can get him for you-"

A sickening crunch ended the young werewolf's sentence, his face frozen with horror etching his dead face.

"Mercy? Me? Ha! Even when I was human, mercy was unknown to me. And now, as a vampire, mercy doesn't exist in my world."

A pitter-patter of footsteps could be heard heading towards the ancient vampire.

"Master, what will you do now?"

Evil laughter errupted from the vampire.

"What do you think?"

**A/N-** How was that? This was published on 2-13-12 with the length of 380 words. Sorry about it being short but I gave you two chapters today.


	17. Chapter 16

Disclaimer- . . . . . . . . What was my line again?

I've gotten over A HUNDRED reviews! XD I'm so happy! Thank you all for reading and reviewing!

Note- I don't know if Romania existed five thousand years ago and frankly, I don't care. If I'm going to make Robin a five thousand-year-old vampire, I might as well mess with history too.

**Chapter 16**

"Now you were saying, Robin?" Superman asked, gesturing for Dick to go on with his story.

Dick nodded and crossed his arms. "As I was saying, this all started five thousand years ago in Romania."

"Romania? As in the country where Dracula lived?" Flash interrupted Dick, causing everyone to sigh.

"Yes but Dracula was just a legend."

Superman frowned. "But then where did the legend come from?"

"That would be my fault. But that's another story for another century," Dick said, his eyes meeting Superman's.

Superman's frown remained. "But we'll all be dead by then."

Dick gave a half-hearted smirk. "That's the point."

"Anyway," Black Canary broke in which cut Superman off, "you were saying?"

"In my time, things were peaceful dispite all the problems with invaders from Europe and Asia. Well, it was peaceful till . . . " Dick trailed off, lost in his memories of that day.

"Till what?" Black Canary asked, ignoring Bruce's glare that warned her to leave it alone.

Dick locked his eyes with Black Canary's, his blue eyes cold and hard. "Till Lucifer came."

**_Young Justice POV_**

_Okay, anyone got any theories on how Robin became a vampire?_ Kid Flash asked.

_Maybe he asked to be one?_ Superboy offered but had some doubts about that theory.

_Nah. Something tells me that he would do anything to become human again, _Kid Flash said mentally.

_. . . Maybe it was an accident? _Aqualad suggested but couldn't see that actually happening.

_No, Robin wouldn't that weak. He wouldn't just let someone defeat him, _M'gann said, shooting down Aqualad's theory.

_Then what then? He just woke up one day and was a vampire?_ Kid Flash said, growing fustrated.

Artemis chewed on her lip in thought, ranning through all kinds of theories till she found one that made somewhat sense. But it was a crazy one . . .

_. . . Maybe he was forced, _Artemis thought to her teammates, leaving them something to think about.

_. . . That actually makes sense, _Kid Flash commented, still deep in thought.

_It does? _M'gann asked, confused.

Kid Flash mentally nodded. _Yeah. Didn't you guys notice how Robin acted when he said Lucifer? It was as if he hated the guy's guts._

The team mentally nodded, what Kid Flash had said making sense. It would explain why he seemed to hate Lucifer who Robin had said was the first vampire. But then why did Lucifer force Robin to become a vampire?

_I have a feeling that we're not going to like the answer to that question, _Artemis answered, closing her mind off from the others.

The team followed suit and then focused on Robin's story.

If only they had known what Robin would do to them afterwards . . .

**_Mystery POV_**

" . . . That's your plan, Master?"

"Yes. Isn't it wonderfully evil?"

" . . . Of course, Master but what about the barrier?"

"Hmm . . . I guess I'll just have to wait till Bruce Wayne and his butler leave the house . . . "

"Do you think that they'll leave, Master? Knowing about you?"

"Oh, they will. Because I'll have something Dick wants more than anything except for humanity."

" . . . I take it you mean her, Master?"

"Of course. Now leave me. The sun is raising and I must sleep."

"Yes, Master . . ."

**A/N-** FYI- the team did their mind thingy the whole time Robin was explaining about Dracula and so on. Oh and Robin's not the son of the devil. Please review! This was published on 2-14-12 with the length of 742 words.


	18. Chapter 17

Disclaimer- . . . . -_- . . .

I love all of the reviews! XD Please continue reviewing!

Note- I have a poll about "Where You're Heading" on my profile. Please stop by.

**Chapter 17**

"Till Lucifer came? You mean the vampire dude you were talking about?" Flash asked, scratching his head.

Dick suppressed a sigh. "Yes but he was human then."

"So he became a vampire after coming to your town?" Aqualad said, curious to know how someone became a vampire.

Dick rolled his eyes. "You guys know that if you would let me finish my story, all your questions would be answered?"

"Hey, Dick, the sun's coming up," Roy murmured, not wanting to draw attention to his obvious weakness.

Dick's eyes lightened in acknowledgement. "I'm sorry but it seems that SOMEONE needs to get in a dark room before they burst into flames."

"Dick, I'm going to kill you! I mean it!" Roy shouted, his hands in fists and face lightly flushed with embarrassment.

Dick stared blankly at Roy, clearly bored with Roy's threat. "So you say . . . "

"You little-" Roy started to say darkly but was interrupted.

"Wait, so that means we don't get to know ANYTHING?" Black Canary asked, disappointed that she wouldn't get to learn more.

"Unfortunately for me, no. We'll continue this discussion tonight," Dick answered, heading towards the door with Bruce by his side.

_Or really, never . . . _

**_Roy's POV_**

"In case you guys haven't gotten the memo, GET OUT!" Roy shouted, throwing the door open and shoving the heroes outside.

Roy sighed as he closed the door. "Finally!"

"You didn't have to shove them out like that. You could have-" Oliver started but was interrupted by Roy.

"Yeah but I WANTED to."

Chuckling, Oliver wrapped his arm around Roy's shoulders and led him to his room. "I take it that you're staying the night?"

Roy snorted. "Duh."

"And then what are you and Dick going to do?" Oliver asked as he opened Roy's bedroom door and went in to close the curtains.

Roy shrugged. "I don't know. Dick probably has a plan though. He always has a plan."

**_Dick's POV_**

"Hey, Alfred, long time no see," Dick said jokingly, giving Alfred a gentle hug.

Alfred gave a soft chuckle. "Master Dick, I guess after five thousand years, you still can't count."

"And here I thought Superman was the idiot," Bruce joked, ruffling Dick's hair.

"Ha ha. Very funny you two," Dick said, letting Bruce and Alfred have their fun.

Because, after all, he would be leaving with Roy later today. And how much he dreaded his departure.

But it had to be done.

Because if he didn't, Lucifer would have his chance to get pendant back. And that pendant could mean the end of the human race.

Literally.

**A/N- **Please review! This was published on 2-15-12 with the length of 553 words.


	19. Chapter 18

Disclaimer- I don't own YJ.

Note 1- The _**bold italics**_ is Dick's dream. *cough* nightmare *cough*

Note 2- The _italics_ are thoughts.

Note 3- The _italics_ that are said are foreign words. Example: "I love that kind of _hana!_" (Hana= Japanese for flower)

Chapter 18

_**Flames licked the hut's walls, leaving nothing but ash in its wake. Smoke rose slowly from the small hut, blocking the moonlight that lit the flowery field. Yet no one came, having no care for the family of three that lived in the burning hut.**_

_**"Why did you do this?" Dick shouted, his words aimed at the figure that stood in front of the hut.**_

_**"Because I wanted to make sure that you would say yes," the cloaked figure answered, his crazed grin hidden under his dark hood.**_

_**"Like I'd ever say yes to something YOU ask me!" Dick yelled at him, charging at him with his fists.**_

_**The figure chuckled, dodging Dick's attacks. "Oh, but I think you'll say yes to immortal life."**_

_**Dick froze, horror etching his dirty face. "You didn't . . ."**_

_**"I did."**_

_**"You know that it was clearly written that the **__Varcolac__** Pendant would never be used, that it woud take away your humanity!" Dick shouted, his eyes wide with fear.**_

_**"So?"**_

_**Dick took a step back, his eyes locked on the monster in front of him. **__He's not human anymore! There's no telling what he'll do! __**Dick thought as he spotted his mother and sister hiding beside the left side of the hut. **__I have to distract him . . . If he gets his hands on Mother and Beth, I don't think he'll just let them go. _

_**"What's wrong, Dick? You don't want to become immortal, having all the time in the world to do what you desire?" the figure asked, his tone low.**_

_**"No freaking way! I WANT to be human!" **_

_**The figure's crazed grin widened. "I was hoping you would say that because now I get to convince you . . . "**_

_**Dick snorted, gesturing to his mother and sister to quietly run away. "How, Lucifer? Threatening to kill me won't work."**_

_**"Oh, I know. That's why I'm going to use something else to convince you . . . Like your mother."**_

_**Moving too fast for human eyes, Lucifer flashed over to Dick's mother and sister and picked up his mother by her throat. Throwing his sister aside, Lucifer squeezed his mother's throat.**_

_**"What will it be, Dick? Are you willing to let your mother die so you can remain human?"**_

Dick shot up, his eyes wildly searching his room for the burning hut but found nothing.

_Mother . . . _

He hated when he dreamed about her death because it reminded him of what he could have done, what he should have done. And it reminded him of what he lost so long ago. It reminded him of the person who had taken it all away, the person who had robbed him of his humanity.

Lucifer.

His own father.

**_Mystery POV_**

A figure silently crept through the dark, moldy hallways, heading for the exit. The figure had a goal in mind. She had to tell Dick what Lucifer was planning! If she didn't, he wouldn't have a plan to foil Lucifer's plan.

If she didn't, he would be surprised at what Lucifer would show him.

_Ah, here's the exit, _she thought as she pushed upward on the stone slab and climbed out of the grave.

_I hate that Lucifer's sleeping place is under a graveyard. _

**A/N- **I wonder who this mystery person is? Please review! BTW- I have a poll on my profile about the sequel to "The Deadly Blast From the Past". This was published on 2-18-12 with the length of 785 words.


	20. Chapter 19

Disclaimer- I don't own YJ.

Note- I changed the summary to make it sound more interesting.

**Chapter 19**

"Am I the only one who noticed that Robin never explained why he and Roy faked their deaths?" Artemis asked her teammates as they collapsed into their chairs and couch.

Aqualad frowned. "You're right . . . All he explained was . . . "

"Exactly; nothing. All we know is this vampire dude named Lucifer which isn't very much," Artemis said with narrowed eyes.

She didn't like how Robin was dodging their attempts to drag knowledge out of him. It was like he didn't want them to know what was going on.

" . . . Did you guys ever think that maybe he's protecting us from something?" Kid Flash said quietly, laid back and staring at the ceiling.

Artemis frowned. "But from what? What could be so terrible that WE couldn't handle it?"

Kid Flash tore his gaze from the ceiling and locked his eyes with Artemis. "I don't know but if it scares Robin, then we're all screwed."

Artemis' frown deepened and opened her mouth to reply but M'gann's painful gasp stopped her.

"M'gann, what's wrong?" Superboy asked, his tone laced with panic and concern.

" . . . Just a minute . . . I'm seeing something . . . " M'gann murmured, her eyes closed.

"What do you see?" Aqualad asked, his curiousity overriding his concern.

M'gann's eyelids tightened in concentration. " . . . Robin . . . But he's out of costume . . . And he's not in modern clothing . . . Wait, who's that guy?"

"What guy?" Artemis asked, leaning halfway out of her chair.

" . . . He's dressed in so much black that I can barely see him . . . And Robin's speaking so weird language . . . "

Kid Flash snapped his fingers. "Ah! Didn't he say he was Romanian?"

"So he's speaking Romanian in this . . . What exactly are you doing anyway, M'gann?" Artemis said, her gaze on Kid Flash and then on M'gann.

" . . . His mind . . . Since we're all connected, it's natural that when you're in pain that your minds will call out to me . . . This is his dream, his nightmare . . . "

Artemis snorted. "First Robin turns out to be a vampire and then it turns out he has nightmares? What's next? Kid Flash has a brain?"

"This isn't funny, Artemis! When Robin gets nightmares, they get BAD!" Kid Flash explained, his tone serious.

Artemis locked her eyes on Kid Flash and crossed her arms. "And you would know that BECAUSE?"

Kid Flash rolled his eyes. "Wow, you guys are stupid, aren't you?"

Superboy and Artemis glared at him while Aqualad frowned. "What do you mean, Kid Flash?"

Kid Flash gave Aqualad a blank stare. "Don't you guys know what city he lives in?"

"Of course. He lives in Gotham," Superboy answered, not understanding what this had to do with them being stupid.

"Bingo."

Now Kid Flash's words made sense. In Gotham, Robin would see things that they could only imagine. When it came down to who had the worst villains, Robin and Batman won that prize with no competition.

" . . . Hmm guys, I think I know what Robin's connection to Lucifer is," M'gann said quietly, still in Robin's nightmare.

"Really? Tell us!" Artemis demanded, her eyes locked on M'gann.

M'gann frowned slightly. " . . . He is Robin's father . . . "

**_Mystery POV_**

She was currently in Gotham's sewer, that being the only way to escape the sun. The only reason she had been able to get out of Lucifer's hideout was because of the big oak tree that had shaded the empty grave. But that was beside the point. She had to get to Dick before Lucifer drew Dick to him with what he thought he had lost.

His sister, Beth.

**A/N- **Please review! This was published on 2-19-12 with the length of 686 words.


	21. Chapter 20

Disclaimer- I don't own YJ in this universe. In another one, I probably do.

I changed the summary. Care to tell me if it's better or worse? Thanks for all the reviews! ^-^

**Chapter 20**

Silence followed M'gann's words, shock frozen on their faces. The very first vampire was Robin's FATHER? But then why did Robin seem to hate the guy's guts?

" . . . I'm going to get Roy and drag his vampire butt to Robin's place and make them explain everything to us. See you guys there!" Kid Flash said in a rush and ran out of there like there was no tomorrow.

"What is the point of me being the leader if you guys are going to do things on your own?" Aquald muttered to himself as he stood up from his spot on the couch.

Artemis smirked at Aqualad' words. "Didn't you know? It's just to humor you."

**_Roy's POV_**

Roy was currently tossing and turning in his bed, trying to go back to sleep after waking up from a nightmare.

_No . . . It was a memory from when I was turned._

Groaning into his pillow, Roy flipped over and shoved his thoughts away from his mind. He didn't want to think about that day, the day that had ruined his life.

_Man, I'm turning into Dick! Going on and on about how my turning was the worst day of my life. If I keep this up, I might as well change my name to Dick!_

Chuckling weakly at his own joke, Roy reluctantly sat up and heard someone talking to Oliver downstairs at the front door. Quietly, Roy got out of bed and crept down the stairs, focusing on the scents in the air.

_That smells like Wally. Why is he here?_

"Ah, come on, Green Arrow! I just want to kidnap- I mean, borrow Roy for a few hours."

That answered that question. Now for the next one.

_Why does he want to "borrow" me?_

**_Black Canary, Flash and Superman POV_**

Somewhere far from Gotham laid three bodies of heroes. Black Canary was

"What . . . happened?" Black Canary tried to murmur but couldn't because of a sound-proof mask on her mouth.

There went her idea of escaping.

She sorely turned her head to her left and saw Flash's head hanging over his chest, his body stuck in a hard, gooey mess.

There went her Plan B.

Searching for Superman, Black Canary turned her head to her right and found Superman in Kryptonite chains.

And there went all her plans of escape.

_Brilliant, just brilliant. _

**_Mystery POV_**

She was waiting on the other side of the road under an shady tree, Wayne Mansion just across the road. She eyed the sun, cursing its slow departure.

_Whenever it's an emergency, the sun seems to go down even slower than usual! But I don't have time for this! I have to-_

The descending darkness stopped her inner rant and sparked a smile upon her face.

_FINALLY! Now I can talk to Dick._

**A/N-** Please review! :) This was published on 2-22-12 with the length of 602 words.


	22. Chapter 21

Disclaimer- . . . . Meanies. T^T

I think you're all going to hate me. Why? . . . Because there's another mystery POV.

Note- "Onii-chan" is what Japanese children call their older brothers. I like to use it because I love anime . . .

**Chapter 21**

"Roy!" Kid Flash cried out when he saw Roy creep up behind Green Arrow.

Roy gave him a dirty look. "What do you want with me?"

Ignoring the look, Kid Flash grapped Roy's wrist. "Come on, vampire. We're meeting the others at Robin's place."

"Half vampire," Roy corrected as he let Kid Flash drag him out of his house, giving Green Arrow a small wave as he passed by.

Kid Flash stopped. "You're not a full vampire? What about Robin?"

Roy gave a blank stare to the back of Kid Flash's head. "No, I'm not a full vampire. As for Dick, why don't you ask him yourself?"

Kid Flash rolled his eyes as he started running with Roy being dragged behind him. "Why do you think we're going to Robin's place? For answers."

"That you won't receive," Roy murmured, his words lost in the wind.

**_Dick's POV_**

"Master Dick," Alfred called from the front door, interrupting Dick's breakfeast.

"Yeah?" he replied from the kitchen, draining his blood pack that he got from the hospital.

"There's someone here who claims to know you."

Dick rolled his eyes. It was probably another one of his female stalkers. "Who is it?"

"She says her name is Barbara, Master Dick," Alfred answered as he blankly stared at the girl before him.

**_Lucifer POV_**

He had just quietly checked up on his . . . prisoners, noting that the Kryponite was clearly doing its work on Superman.

_What stupid humans. Anyone could find out their "secret" identities. What amateurs._

"Barbara? Where are you?" he called out, silence following his words.

_So she did leave . . . _

Barking a laugh, he sat in his dark, brooding chair.

_Just as I planned._

**_Mystery POV_**

Sleeping, she was always sleeping.

But not by choice.

She had forced herself into the deepest parts of her mind, putting all her defenses up so Lucifer couldn't get in.

That was Onii-chan had told her do if Lucifer had ever tried to use his mind-control on her, if he ever tried to get into her mind.

She wasn't sure how much time had passed or if her Onii-chan knew that she was alive but she knew one thing.

She had to keep herself in this sleep until her Onii-chan came into her mind and told her it was okay to wake up.

Only then would she wake up because if she woke up and Lucifer was there, it would be the end of her brother.

Because then Lucifer could use her against him, use her to get him under his thumb.

If that ever happened, she would never be able to forgive herself.

Never.

**A/N-** Please review. This was published on 2-25-12 with the length of 580 words.


	23. Chapter 22

Disclaimer- . . . Nope, still don't own YJ . . . Yet.

I only got two reviews on the last chapter . . . :( Can't I get more? I know that I have 137 reviews but I like getting new ones . . .

Note- I know that Barbara has red hair but I'm changing it to black for my own purposes.

**Chapter 22**

"Barbara? Are you sure?" Dick yelled back, surprise in his eyes.

"Yes, Master Dick, I'm quite sure."

Abandoning his empty blood pack, Dick flashed out of the kitchen and to the front door. There stood a girl about fifteen with black hair loosely pulled by into a pony tail.

_She looks like she did four hundred years ago . . . But how?_

Barbara forced a smile. "Do you really have to ask?"

Dick gave her a sad smile. "He got to you, didn't he?"

"Obviously," Barbara replied with a snort.

"I take it that you're here for a reason?" Dick asked, leading Barbara to the living room.

Babara nodded. "Yes."

Dick glanced back at her as they walked into the living room. "So what is it?"

Babara's face and green eyes darkened. "It's about your sister, Beth."

"She's dead, Barbara and has been for four hundred years-" Dick started but was interrupted by Barbara.

"No, Dick, she's not. She's very much alive."

Dick's calm face turned into surprise. "But-"

The doorbell interrupted him, Alfred's footsteps echoing down the hallway to get the door.

"Who is it, Alfred?" Dick yelled, sitting down onto the couch.

Alfred mentally sighed as he opened the door and saw six faces of teenagers. "It's Young Justice and Roy, Master Dick."

Dick groaned. _This is becoming a big mess that I can't clean up._

**_Lucifer POV_**

If he was correct, Barbara was starting to tell Dick that his sister wasn't dead and where her location was.

_If only she had known that I had planned for that. If she had, she wouldn't have gone._

Watching Black Canary struggle and the two other heroes start to wake up, Lucifer chuckled.

_Phase One completed._

_Now on to Phase Two._

**A/N- **Isn't this wonderful? Lucifer planned for all of this! . . . Did he really? XD If you want the answer to that question, you'll have to read the upcoming chapters! Oh and how did Barbara become a vampire? And is she really a vampire? :D Please review! This was published on 2-27-12 with the length of 472 words.


	24. Chapter 23

Disclaimer- I don't own YJ.

**Chapter 23**

"Let them in Alfred," Dick yelled, rubbing his eyes.

Barbara gave him sympathetic look from her spot next to him. "Having problems with human friends?"

"How did you guess?" Dick asked her as Roy sat next to him and Young Justice sat in the two chairs and couch across from him.

Barbara smirked. "Because I've been there and done that."

"Okay, can you two please cut the chatter and explain what the heck is going on? And no lies!" Artemis snapped.

Dick gave Artemis the famous Bat-Glare. "Not right now. I've got somewhere to be."

"And where is that?" Aqualad asked, aware of the girl to Robin's right raising an eyebrow at Robin.

"Romania," Dick answered, ignoring Barbara staring at him.

"Ah, you peeked. And here I was looking forward to telling you," Barbara said with a pout which caused Dick to roll his eyes.

"What can I say? I'm not a very patient person," he said, giving her a smirk before he flashed out of the living room and out of the Mansion.

"Why is he going to Romania?" Roy asked Barbara, recognizing her from Dick's nightmare of his sister's death.

Barbara flashed him a smile. "To get his sister, Beth."

Roy's eyes widened. "But I thought his sister was dead."

"She was never dead. He just thought she was," Barbara explained, noticing the confused faces around her.

"And why haven't you told him this before? Why wait till now?" A voice said, startling Young Justice.

"About time you joined the conversation," Roy commented, giving Bruce a sideways glance.

Barbara sighed. "Because I wasn't able to."

Bruce stood in the doorway. "Because Lucifer was the one to change you?"

"Yes," Barbara answered, staring at her feet.

"I'm confused," Kid Flash said, raising his right hand up.

Barbara sighed. "Fine, I'll explain everything since Dick went to get his sister but if he asked, I didn't say anything."

"Fair enough," Kid Flash replied, flashing a smile.

**_Mystery POV_**

She knew something was coming. She could feel it, how it raced towards her tomb.

_Maybe it's Onii-chan . . ._

A small smile graced her lips, hope starting to swell up inside of her heart. How long had she waited for her Onii-chan to come for her, to tell her it was okay to wake up? How long had she laid here, dreaming aimlessly?

How long had she waited till she could be under her Onii-chan's protection again?

_I_ _don't know . . . Just please let that be Onii-chan . . . Please . . ._

**A/N-** :) Please review! This was published on 2-29-12 with the length of 509 words.


	25. Chapter 24

Disclaimer- . . . I still don't get the point of the disclaimer on FAN FICTION. It just makes no flipping sense!

. . . I know you're all probably mad that I updated "Blood Stained Hands" before this. The reason I did that is because I was delaying this chapter. -_- I hate when I have to explain everything when I already know it. No offense . . . But here I am, finally getting this chapter over with . . . *sigh* And that is why I could never be a hero.

Note- Remember that when someone says something and one of the words is italicized, it means that it's a foreign word. Example: "I love _Onii-chan_!" (Onii-chan is what Japanese children call their older brothers. It's an affectionate term.)

**Chapter 24**

"So do you guys know how he was turned?" Barbara asked as she sat back, slightly bored.

When the team nodded, Barbara sighed in relief. She REALLY hadn't wanted to explain that incident.

"Okay then. All that leaves is-" Barbara started but was interrupted by Aqualad.

"Excuse me but what is the _Varcolac _Pendant?"

Barbara grimaced. "It's the pendant needed to turn someone into a full vampire."

Kid Flash frowned. "But Roy's half vampire so why-"

"I said that it's to turn someone into a FULL vampire, not a half vampire," Barbara explained, interrupting Kid Flash.

Everyone except Roy and Bruce gave her confused looks which caused her to groan into her right hand.

"The _Varcolac _Pendant is what takes away a vampire's humanity, leaving them unable to feel anything outside their body. But if you're turned into a vampire without the use of the pendant, you get to keep some of your humanity like Roy and I," Barbara explained, the team slowly nodding in understanding.

"But if Robin can't feel, then why-" Artemis started to ask but was, big surprise, interrupted by Barbara.

"I am from a family of gypsies who, in return for saving me from drowning, gave him back a piece of his humanity that allowed him to feel."

"Ah but then how does sister fit into all this?" Artemis asked, frowning with confusion.

Barbara sadly smiled. "I'm not explaining that."

Artemis scoffed and turned her head to stare at Roy. "Will you explain it?"

Roy gave her a dark glare. "That's a personal story. The only reason I know is because of a nightmare and telepathic powers. It had been a total accident."

"Anyway, now the reason Dick thought Beth was dead was because when he was with my family, Lucifer came back for the pendant. Dick had stolen it from him so he wouldn't be able to make full-fledged vampires," Barbara explained, not giving Artemis a chance to argue with Roy.

"But what other difference is there between a full vampire and a half vampire?" M'gann asked, her curiousity getting the better of her.

Barbara sighed. "Well, for one, full vampires can never go back to being human while half vampires on the other hand, could if they found a way. Then there's the difference in power. A full vampire can block their mind and can go longer without sleep. A half vampire can't block their mind and can only go two days at the most without sleep."

"So there is a way for half vampires to become human again?" Aqualad asked, rubbing his chin.

Barbara flinched. " . . . Yes . . . "

"So what do you do? Why haven't you done it yet?" Artemis asked, shocked that they hadn't taken the chance to become human again.

Barbara and Roy shared a sideways glance and Roy shook his head. Barbara forced a smile. "I'm not telling."

"Why not? I thought we were going to be told the truth!" Superboy said, his voice rising.

"Superboy, leave it be. It is none of your concern," Bruce said, his Bat-Glare aimed at Superboy.

"So," Kid Flash started so Superboy and Bruce wouldn't fight, "what does _Varcolac _mean?"

Barbara stared at him blankly. "Vampire."

**_Beth's POV_**

She was currently in her Onii-chan's arms, tears falling down her face.

"Onii-chan! I missed you so much!" she cried out as she hugged her tighter and rubbed her face into his chest.

Dick blinked back his tears. "Not as much as I've missed you, Beth. I thought you were dead!"

Beth giggled a little. "Silly Onii-chan. I'm undead, not dead!"

Dick chuckled. "Yeah, I guess you are, aren't you?"

"So, Onii-chan, how long was I asleep?"

Dick smiled sadly as he petted her black hair. "About four hundred years . . . "

"Oh . . . Well, that's not so long. The world can't have changed that much, now can it?"

"Oh but it has. Here, I'll show you," Dick said as he opened his mind and showed her what had happened in the last four hundred years.

"Wow! Onii-chan, can I try ice cream?" Beth asked eagerly, ice cream being new to her.

Dick rolled his eyes. "Of course! What kind of brother would I be if I denied you ice cream?"

**A/N-** . . . ^-^ Please review! This was updated on 3-2-12 (12:22 AM) with the length of 939 words.


	26. Chapter 25

Disclaimer- . . . If I ever win the lottery, I'm buying Young Justice. XD

I love all the reviews! XD Thanks so much! But sadly, this fanfic is coming to an end. There's only going to be like eight more chapters. I wonder if I can get 200 reviews by then . . .

**Chapter 25**

"So this is ice cream?" Beth asked her Onii-chan, eyeing the vanilla ice cream in her glass bowl.

Dick flashed a smile. "Yep. That's one of the many flavors of ice cream, vanilla."

"Is it your favorite?" she asked, ignoring Young Justice, Barbara and Roy staring at her.

Dick smirked. "Yeah but why is that important?"

Beth gave him an innocent smile. "No reason, Onii-chan." Then she took a bite and moaned. "This is so good! Thank you, Onii-chan!"

"By the way she reacted, you would think he invented ice cream or something," Kid Flash said jokingly, earning a punch in the arm from Dick.

"You're just jealous because I have the most adorable sister in the world."

Kid Flash snorted. "Am not. Besides, I enjoy being an only child. I don't have to share my stuff or my room with anyone."

"Bruce?" Beth turned her head to her left to look at him.

"Yes?" Bruce asked, smiling softly.

Beth smiled back. "Thank you for taking care of Onii-chan. If you hadn't . . . I don't think Onii-chan would be here right now."

That drew everyone's attention to Beth's soft smile and Dick's frozen frame.

"What does that mean?" Aqualad asked, eyeing Robin's little sister who was stuck in a six-year-old's body.

Beth's sparkling blue eyes blinked in surprise. "Oh yeah. Onii-chan hasn't told you."

"Told us what?" M'gann asked Beth, her eyes locking on Robin's stiff form.

"Nothing!" Beth and Dick said quickly at the same time.

"Oh, there is SO a story behind that," Artemis said, crossing her arms across her chest.

Seeing that the teens were distracted, Bruce carefully started to edge away because he didn't want to have to get dragged into telling the story of how he and Dick met.

To Bruce's disappointment, Dick notice this and tightly held onto his arm.

"Oh no, you are SO not leaving me here alone with these crazy humans! If I'm going down, I'm taking you with me!" Dick said as he pulled Bruce back into kitchen.

But Bruce wasn't giving up that easy.

"Oh, look! It's Lucifer!"

"What?" Dick cried out, turning his head and loosening his grip on Bruce.

Bruce smirked and quickly made his escape, leaving Dick to his human friends.

"Yay, story time. My favorite," Roy grumbled as he sat down next to Beth at the table.

**_Lucifer's POV_**

Watching his bat fly away with his message to a certain someone, Lucifer crept back into his underground hideout and chuckled darkly.

_It's time, Dick, for your surrender. If you don't, those three heroes will die._

Glancing at his evil watch, Lucifer grinned. If he left now, he could get the heroes to his country and still have some time to feed.

_And because of your surrender, the dawn of the vampires will be born . . ._

**A/N- ***evil smirk* How was that? Please review! This was published on 3-4-12 with the length of 615 words.


	27. Chapter 26

Disclaimer- I will never own YJ. T-T Sad but true.

Sorry for not updating for a while. I couldn't decide how Bruce met Dick . . .

Note- The _**bold italics **_is Dick telling how Bruce and he met.

Note 2- The _italics_ are thoughts.

Note 3- Just thought I'd tell you guys who are looking for a beta-reader that I'm available. :)

Chapter 26

_**Dick had just gotten off the phone with Roy who was now living with Oliver Queen. A smirk tugged at his lips as he thought how Roy had seemed somewhat different now that he had grown attached to a human. But he wasn't surprised. Roy had grown up as an orphan, having no one to love him.**_

_**But that was the past. Now Roy had a companion, a human one but still a companion.**_

_**Now he didn't need Dick anymore and for that, Dick was grateful. Because now, he could finally end his miserable undead life.**_

_**Dick glanced at the blocked horizon, the buildings still cloaked in darkness. **_

_I guess the sun isn't rising yet . . . I guess I'll just have to wait a little longer. Then I'll be free._

_**He sighed, settling down on the edge of building, his legs swinging over the side. No, he had no fear of falling to his death because he had already tried that after his sister died.**_

_**Obviously, it didn't kill him.**_

_**But oh, how he had wanted it to.**_

_**Because he couldn't stand having to walk upon the earth for an eternity without his little sister.**_

_. . . Just a little longer . . . Then I'll see Beth again . . . And no more of this cursed life._

_**"Who are you?"**_

_**Dick didn't jump in surprise, having sensed the human lurking behind him. Dick turned his head around to look behind him and could barely contain his laughter at what he saw.**_

_**He saw a man dressed up as a BAT. How much more ironic could this meeting get? A vampire dressed as a human and a human dressed as a bat, both hiding behind a disguise.**_

_**"Who are you?" the man dressed as a bat repeated, taking a step towards Dick.**_

_**Dick snorted. "Wouldn't you like to know . . ."**_

_**The man said nothing, still observing Dick who looked as if he were nine. **_

_I should have aged my body to make myself look older . . . But I guess even thirteen-year-olds don't roam Gotham at four in the morning._

_**"Aren't you a little young to be roaming the streets at night?" the man asked, taking another step Dick.**_

_**Dick couldn't help it. He laughed. "Dude, aren't you a little old to be dressing up as a bat?"**_

_**The man glared at Dick but Dick ignored it, turning his head back to watch the night sky for the last time.**_

_**" . . . It's almost time . . . " Dick murmured, a sad smile spreading on his lips.**_

_**The man's eyes flickered with surprise. "Almost time for what?"**_

_**"For me to die," Dick answered, deciding to humor the human before he died.**_

_**The man took another step forward, his curiousity overriding his caution for the strange boy. "Why?"**_

_**Dick rolled his eyes. "Dude, it's called suicide."**_

_**"And why would you want to be doing that?"**_

_**" . . . Because I'm tired of life."**_

_**"Because you're TIRED of life? But you're only nine years old," the man said, disbelief beneath his words.**_

_**Dick laughed a hollow laugh. "Ah, but I'm not. I'm much older than you realize, human."**_

_**Maybe Dick shouldn't have said that but he didn't care. Even if the human figured out that he was a vampire, Dick would be dead. **_

_. . . Well, if he notices how when I moved, the blood bag made some noise, then he might be able to figure it out. But there's no way-_

_**"You're a vampire then?" **_

_**If there had been a brick wall next to Dick, he would have smashed his head into it. **_

_Great. I ran into a smart human. This is just fricking perfect._

_**"How did you guess?" Dick asked, hoping to stall the man till the sun came up and turn him into a pile of ashes.**_

_**The man took another step forward. "For one, you had fangs that showed when you laughed. And you called me a human."**_

_**Dick sighed. "It would seem that you're a very smart human. I'm glad you weren't alive six hundred years ago with all the vampire hunters. I would have been burned alive quicker before I would have the chance to snap your neck."**_

_**The man started to reply but then the sun started to rise, its light slowly banishing the darkness.**_

_**"That's my cue. It was nice chatting with you, human," Dick said as he stood up, his eyes on the light that was quickly heading for him.**_

_**"Wait. Why do you want to die?"**_

_**Dick sighed. "Because I have no reason to continue this undead life. All I can do is hurt people."**_

_**" . . . What if you could save people? Would you continue living?" the man, taking yet another step forward.**_

_**Dick barked a laugh. "Me? Save people? As what? A vampire?"**_

_**"No, as a super hero."**_

_**Dick laughed again. "You mean those tights-wearing weirdos? No thanks."**_

_**" . . . But what if it could lead you to a way to cure your immortally? Would you do it then?"**_

_**Dick paused. If he could be human again . . . He could actually grow up and live till his heart gave out. Then he could meet his sister again.**_

_**" . . . Fine. But I get to choose the name."**_

A/N- I'm sorry if their meeting was horrible. I couldn't think of anything else. Please review! This was published on 3-7-12 with the length of 1,248 words! I would really love to 200 reviews when this fanfic is completed!


	28. Chapter 27

Disclaimer- . . . . What's my line?

I've started a new fanfic (a Young Justice one . . . ) about Robin's past. *sigh* I have like five fanfics about his past now. Can I get any more predictable? No, really, can I? I've offered my beta-reader services if anyone needs it. :)

Note- The _italics_ are thoughts.

Note 2- Yes, the chapter before this was a little rushed. I'm so sorry about that! I was in a hurry and I needed some sleep.

Note 3- In my newest fanfic, Robin's a werewolf . . . Please stop by. If I get four more reviews for it, I'll update it today and not on the 14th.

**Chapter 27**

" . . . And that's how I became Robin."

Kid Flash stared at him as if he were seeing him in a new light. "Dude, you were suicidal?"

Dick rolled his eyes. "For a while."

"I don't think four hundred years is a while," M'gann said, also staring at Dick.

Dick shrugged. "When you've lived five thousand years, four hundred years is like four months."

"Onii-chan, I'm sorry! If I hadn't-" Beth started, her face etched with guilt.

"It's not your fault so stop blaming yourself," Dick interrupted, ruffling his sister's raven hair.

Beth smiled softly. "Okay, Onii-chan."

"I have a question," Superboy spoke up, interrupting Dick's and Beth's cute sibling moment.

"Yes?"

Superboy glanced at Beth momentarily and then locked his eyes with Dick's. "How did Beth become a vampire?"

Dick grimaced and opened his mouth to answer but Beth beat him to it.

"Onii-chan changed me."

The team raised their eyebrows at Dick who turned his head to avoid looking at them.

"Why?" Aqualad asked her, unsure of why Dick turned his sister into something that he hated.

Beth's smile dimmed a little. "After Onii-chan was a vampire for a year, I got sick . . . Really sick. So I . . . "

Artemis noticed how Beth almost looked guilty, as if she had . . . "You asked him, didn't you?"

Beth nodded. "Yeah. It took some convincing but he turned me before I got any worse."

"But why-" Kid Flash started but was interrupted by Barbara.

"Roy, Beth. Why don't you guys come with so we can leave Dick to his friends?"

Roy shrugged and got up, knowing that Barbara was trying to give Dick some privacy to explain his actions. Beth just smiled sweetly and hugged her brother before she got up.

Dick stayed as he was, silent as a statue. The team thought that he wasn't going to explain anything so they were surprised when he began speaking.

"I didn't want to turn her but how could I lie to her and say that I didn't her with me? How could I just watch her die, slowly slipping through my fingers? How could I let the last of my family die without doing anything? How could I let her suffer, never knowing that I didn't change her because I didn't want her to be cursed to walk upon the earth for all eternity?"

Dick paused, a faint smile on his face.

"And besides, I couldn't say no to that adorable face."

The team lightly laughed at that, imagining Beth's puppy dog eyes.

"So I turned her. But there isn't a day that goes by that I don't question my decision to turn her. Sometimes, I think that I shouldn't have turned her and let her die so she wouldn't have to suffer with me."

The team's faces softened at that, somewhat understanding his words.

"But," Dick started again, turning his face towards them, "then I think about how nice it was to have her with me through the years, to not be alone. And I come to the conclusion that if I hadn't turned her, I would have killed myself a long time ago. I would have-"

Dick stopped, hearing Barbara's gasp and feeling Beth's fear.

"Onii-chan! A bat flew in and it had a message. It's from Lucifer!" Beth cried out, flashing into the living room.

**A/N-** How was that? Was it rushed too? Please review! This was published on 3-9-12 with the length of 781 words. FYI- I'm working on the newest chapter for "Blood Stained Hands". It should be out either today or tomorrow.


	29. Chapter 28

Disclaimer- I don't own YJ.

**Chapter 28**

Beth, Barbara, Bruce and the team were now in the living room, staring Dick who clenched the letter in his hand.

_I don't know what to do! If I don't go and give him the pendant, Black Canary, Flash and Superman will die! But if I give Lucifer the pendant, he'll be able to turn people into full vampires! So what do I do . . . ! _

Dick's face turned grim which caused everyone to worry. Had he decided to give Lucifer the pendant?

" . . . Bruce, I need to ask you a favor," Dick said, standing up.

"Anything," Bruce answered.

" . . . Take care of Beth for me."

Bruce's eyes tightened with sadness. "Of course."

Roy's and Barbara's eyes also tightened with sadness. They knew what he was planning. And so did Beth.

"Onii-chan, please don't! There has to be some other way-" Beth started to plead with her brother but Dick interrupted her.

Dick gave Beth a sad smile. "But there isn't." And with those final words, Dick flashed out of the living room and the mansion.

"Does anyone care to explain that?" Artemis asked, her eyes watching Bruce holding a crying Beth in his lap.

Roy stared at her. " . . . He's going to kill Lucifer."

**_Lucifer POV_**

He was now roaming the fields where he had turned Dick five thousand years ago. Lucifer couldn't help but smirk. He couldn't wait till he finally had the pendant again.

And not to mention his son.

Oh yes, he would finally have his son under his thumb, under his control. He would no longer allow his son to roam free.

Lucifer chuckled as he imagined how Dick would fight him, how he would defy his own father. It was so funny how children fought their parents over everything but never won.

_Dick, you are just like other children. When their parents make them do something they don't want to, they fight and lose the fight. You will also lose._

**_Dick's POV_**

He had slowed to a walk when he reached the east coast of America, staring at the Atlantic Ocean. This would be the last time he would see it. Dick silently sat down in the sand and stared at little wisps of clouds slowly move across the sky.

Oh, how he envied the clouds. They had no worries, their only duty to bring rain to the world.

But, like him, had no reason to speed up. They had all the time in the world to spare.

But at least they had a purpose.

Standing up, Dick dusted himself off. It was time to go.

_More like it's time to die . . ._

**A/N-** You guys must be so confused but all will be explained . . . in the next chapter! XD Please review! I would love to 200 reviews when I'm done with this fanfic. This was published on 3-11-12 with the length of 551 words.


	30. Chapter 29

Disclaimer- I don't own YJ . . . :(

Aries3434- I've tried to update everyday but (obviously) that doesn't work out sometimes. So I try to not make you guys wait too long.

Note- There's not many chapters left.

**Chapter 29**

"Okay, why is that so bad?" Artemis asked Roy, confused about how it was a bad thing to kill the villain.

Roy sighed. "Because if you kill the first vampire, the rest of the vampires will follow."

The team stiffened. So if Robin killed Lucifer, he and the rest would-

"So you're all going to die?" Superboy asked, unfamiliar feelings swelling within his heart.

Roy shrugged. "Dick had a theory on that. He said that because the ancient tomb wall's said that the vampires would die, there's a chance that Barbara, Beth and I will go back to being human."

"Because you're half human right?" M'gann said, her theory confirmed with Roy's nod.

"Then what about Robin?" Kid Flash asked him, his face tense with worry.

Roy turned his head, avoiding their eyes. "Since he's a full vampire . . . it's most likely he'll . . . "

"Die," Beth tearfully finished for him, her face leaning against Bruce's left shoulder.

"Then why are we standing around here? If we hurry, we can stop-" Kid Flash started to say but was interrupted by Bruce who was in Batman mode.

"If we stop him, we'll either have three dead heroes on our hands or a vampire who can now turn people into full vampires."

"But we just can't-" Aqualad started but was interrupted by Beth.

"Onii-chan is doing what he think is right. He's protecting us . . . "

Artemis snorted. "Like we need protecting."

Barbara gave her a hard, cold stare. "From Lucifer, yes. He's more dangerous than you could ever imagine."

"I seen worse," Artemis scoffed which caused Bruce to give her the Bat-Glare.

"All you have seen of him is one little memory, correct?"

The team slowly nodded at Bruce's question, wondering how he knew.

"Then you haven't seen anything."

"Batman, how would you know?" Aqualad asked him, unaware how . . . disrespectful his question sounded.

Bruce's glare heightened. "It's none of your concern."

Kid Flash shifted underneath his glare. "So . . . what do we do?"

"We wait."

**_Dick's POV_**

He could hear the conversation his friends were having through Beth's mind. He was relieved to hear that they were going to wait and not get involved in his fight.

Yes, HIS fight.

_Onii-chan?_

Dick smiled softly as he heard his sister's voice in his mind. _Yes?_

_. . . Do you have to?_

Dick's smile turned sour, sadness etched on his face. _Yes. If I don't, he'll either be able to get the pendant or kill the Justice League._

_I know . . . Onii-chan?_

_Yes?_

_. . . I love you._

Dick's smile returned with a hint of sadness and dread. _I love you too, Beth. Take of Bruce for me, okay? _

_Okay, Onii-chan . . . Is there a chance you'll survive?_

_I don't know, Beth, I just don't know._

**A/N-** I decided that Dick and Beth needed their adorable sibling moment. :) Please review! This was published on 3-12-12 with the length of 622 words.


	31. Chapter 30

Disclaimer- Oh, but how I want to!

I only got two reviews last chapter . . . :(

Note- _Italics_ are personal thoughts.

Note 2- _**Bold italics**_ is things said in Romanian translated into English. (But at the end, they're sounds.)

Note 3- The fight scene sucks. If I were you, I'd skip over it. -_-

**Chapter 30**

Two blurred figures could be seen, blurred because they were moving too fast for human eyes to follow. To humans, their voices were lost in the whirling wind that had stirred up when they had started to fight.

So, now we must join Dick in his point of view . . .

Care to join me?

**_Dick's POV_**

"Dick, da-mi pandantiv. Dacă veţi face, ne poate conduce lumea!" Lucifer said as he tried to twist Dick's right arm.

_**Dick, give me the pendant. If you do, we can rule the world!**_

Dick saw this coming and dodged with grace. "NICIODATA!"

_**NEVER!**_

Lucifer's face twisted with angry, his grin gone. "Eşti un prost! Noi suntem mai presus de om! Sunt vrednic să sărute abia am mers la sol!"

_**You're a fool! We're above the humans! They're barely worthy to kiss the ground we walk upon!**_

"Ai fost dată omului, Lucifer! Ai uitat asta?" Dick said, dodging all of Lucifer's punches.

_**You were once human, Lucifer! Did you forget that?**_

"Nu am fost niciodata om. M-am bucurat fiorul de a ucide prea mult," Lucifer laughed coldly as he remembered of all his victims and how the light died from their eyes.

_**I was never human. I enjoyed the thrill of killing too much.**_

Dick, seeing that Lucifer was lost in the past, grabbed the pendant out of his back pocket and stabbed Lucifer in the chest.

Lucifer fell backward, shocked that his son had the nerve to stake him and that he could be defeated.

" . . . Cum este că eu, Lucifer vampir primul şi cel mai puternic, poate fi învins de tine, doar un copil? " Lucifer choked out as his body started to turn to dust.

_**. . . How is that I, Lucifer the first and most powerful vampire, can be defeated by you, a mere child?**_

Dick gave his father unnatural cold stare. "Pentru că eu nu sunt un copil mai. Eu nu sunt copilul pe care aţi forţat în a fi un vampir mai. Am crescut şi a schimbat de la persoana am fost odată. Dar niciodată nu ai făcut. Acesta este motivul . . ." Then Dick collapsed onto the flowery field, his body growing cold.

_**Because I'm not a child anymore. I'm not the child that you FORCED into being a vampire anymore. I've grown and changed from the person I once was. But you never did. That is why . . .**_

Now with almost all his body dust, Lucifer opened his twisted mouth to reply but didn't get the chance. Just then, his head slowly turned to dust and was scattered to the four winds, never to be whole again.

Dick only scoffed as he watched his biological father's dust particles disappear over the horizon. D

_He got off too easy. He should have suf-_

A cough escaped Dick's mouth, blood following the cough.

_. . . Blood?_

Dick's vision blurred and his heart started to slow down. Dick's confusion didn't help. He didn't know why he wasn't turning to dust like Lucifer had.

_. . . Then maybe it gives me a chance-_

And that was the last thought that Dick Grayson thought . . .

**_No POV_**

Oh, yes, it was sad that Dick had died, wasn't it? I don't know about you but I think I'm going to-

Wait.

Do you hear that?

_**Thump.**_

Do you hear it now?

_**Thump.**_

Please tell me you hear it now!

_**Thump.**_

You know what that sound is, right? . . . No? Well, isn't it obvious?

It's Dick's heart!

**A/N- ***evil laugh* You guys thought that I killed Robin off! *another evil chuckle* I love doing that! XD Please review! This was published on 3-14-12 with the length of 826 words. (Yes, I know you guys hate me for the awful fight scene.)


	32. Chapter 31

Disclaimer- I don't own YJ.

This is the last chapter of "His Eternal Secret" . . . Isn't that sad? Did you guys finally figure out what the title means? Please . . . Give me reviews. I would love to have 200 once this is over . . . I hope you guys enjoy the last chapter. Don't forget that I have other Robin-centered Young Justice fanfics!

Note- This site hates me. T-T It took me forever to get this site to allow me to update.

**Chapter 31**

**_Three Months Later_**

Dick had been human for three months now, full adjusted to being human again. Well, mostly adjusted. Sometimes he would try to lift up his bed for Alfred to clean but then would remember that he didn't have inhuman strength anymore.

Everyone seemed to get a kick out of that.

His younger sister, Beth, had adjusted into the twenty-first century pretty well considering Dick had shared his memories with her. But sometimes, she would see something strange like touch screens and people who looked as if they were talking to themselves but were actually talking on Blue Tooth.

No one got to laugh at that one. Dick was too protective to allow that.

Barbara had regained the rest of her humanity like Beth had and had decided to travel the world that she had never gotten to see. She had been trapped underground for four hundred years and was curious as to what the world had to offer her.

Roy, as you can guess, turned back into a human and went back to live with Oliver who was overjoyed that his adopted son wouldn't outlive him hundreds of years. Roy wouldn't admit it but he was glad to be living with Oliver again. He had finally found a father figure, something the orphan had never had when he was raised on the streets. Now, looking back, Roy was glad he had accidently got turned into a half vampire. If he hadn't, he would have never met Oliver.

Now as for Black Canary, Flash and Superman, they were eventually rescued when Batman suddenly remembered them when they had gone to get Robin's remains but found a breathing body instead. The three heroes weren't too happy about being forgotten and had told Batman so who replied:

"We can always put you back."

As you can imagine, that shut them up pretty quickly much to Batman's relief. At that time, he had been watching over Dick for a week without sleep because he had been waiting for Dick to wake up. Dick did wake up but it was a month after the battle with Lucifer. Dick had been surprised that he had been gifted with humanity instead of death.

But after thinking on it a while, it made sense. Four hundred years ago, Barbara's family had gifted him with something no full vampire had: feeling. In a way, they had given him a tiny shard of his humanity back to him, making him no longer a full vampire.

_If only I had figured that out BEFORE I went to fight Lucifer. Then Beth wouldn't have cried. _Dick thought as he sat in Mount Justice's living room, watching Artemis and Wally fight over something stupid.

. . . But maybe Dick had known that deep down. Maybe he knew that he would be given his humanity back after he killed his father. But who could tell?

Only time could . . .

Which was something Dick would no longer waste since he was human.

But he took that gratefully, happy that he was no longer cursed to walk upon the earth for all eternity.

Now, he was . . .

What's the word?

. . . Ah! I know!

Free.

_. . . Took me long enough._

_**The end.**_

A/N- Yeah, this chapter was different from the previous ones because it was necessary to explain what happened to everyone. Hope you enjoyed "His Eternal Secret"! Now if you need another YJ fanfic, I'm writing one where Dick is a werewolf and one where he is Slade's son. Please review! This was published on 3-19-12 with the length of 741 words.


End file.
